ftmagazinefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:FairyRaven
Here Welcome to our not-so-secret wiki! Get to work. :D Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the User talk:Relikz page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Omega natsu2 (talk) 20:01, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Sure, but (just so you know) Jason's Archives is a shitty name :P 20:04, January 22, 2014 (UTC) ok well here are some ideas *Behind the Scenes *The Raven *Nevermore *Actor Factor *Persona *Persona *insert word that rhymes* My favorite is Nevermore or The Raven :) 20:14, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Minerva Firstly, welcome! Glad you're here. =D Secondly, le bitch being sexy :3 Thirdly...I should go write my summaries... 22:10, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Those sound awesome! I like the way Raven's Haven sounds more, but Raven's Coven makes more sense due to their definitions, so I say go with Raven's Coven 22:12, January 23, 2014 (UTC) raven's coven it is! 19:07, January 24, 2014 (UTC) ok here raven. I'm sorry, I was going to do an animation but I am really busy with school and I don't have time and making animations take long periods of time. I'll get you something for next month though. 22:36, January 28, 2014 (UTC) glad you like it ^_^ 22:46, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Megaview Pick at least two characters!!! ;Enjoying the New Year? :A: ;What would you like for Shinji Takeuchi (the new character designer) to modify? :A: ;Tell me who is/was your biggest crush? :A: ;When was the last time you cried? :A: ;If Fairy Tail was a school-type manga, what role would you take on? :A: Example for last question: Leader of the Softball team. 00:04, January 31, 2014 (UTC) -Ahem- ಠ_ಠ 13:26, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Arigatou~ Btw, did you see my polls? :3 16:31, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I just noticed you took out Megaview and made it Ravenview...you disgusting pig. ಠ_ಠ Hope bitch Minerva becomes an Aye-aye ಠ_ಠ 21:51, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Oh, sorry. Didn't know you were so girly. ( ._.) And... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA sexy... HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA. No. ಠ_ಠ 22:33, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Congratulations and welcome to the team!!! If you don't live under a rock, then you've probably already been to this wiki half a dozen times. If not, then this is our secret wiki. It's not a very well kept secret, but even still, we like to at least try. So, with that being said, if you're one of those people who keeps a list of their favorite wikis on their profile header, remove this one from your selection. Now, there's a discussion going on here that should tell you everything you need to know about what happens next. Go there as soon as you can. >:D Community Game Night It's an idea Kuro and I had after he proposed more Cards Against Humanity amongst our users. The idea was that we would have our users play some games and we'd record them while simultaneously recording our commentaries in a "Let's Play" style fashion. We would sync the recordings to the gameplay, upload it to YouTube then back to the Wiki on a blog of sorts. We would post any kind of stats as well related to the game that you don't get from the screen (e.g, unique stats in games like League of Legends). We were hoping that we'd get some participation from a good number of users and make our Fridays more interesting since we no longer have the chapters on that day. Though the dates have yet to be set. Games confirmed so far are Pokemon Showdown (since mostly everyone can do Randoms), Cards Against Humanity (should be rather amusing to watch) and League of Legends (it's a MOBA and should be amusing due to its competitive style). League so far will be the biggest challenge in regards to recording since the screen recorder only sees what's on screen while the player has to keep their screen on themselves for the most part to focus (meaning we would have trouble seeing everyone else). Plus I think Kuro may not be able to work with us anymore due to his YouTube schedule. As such, I'm still looking for someone to help me out as a partner of sorts who's knowledgeable but not lazy. For being a participant in any game, a Skype account is not necessary but is strongly recommended. The community that watches it on the wiki can see it and hopefully will be interested in joining future games. Thanks. Friday isn't a set date, but an option. Take care. Articles What's up bitches, it's the 30th. Do you have your article(s) done? No, it's okay. You just focus on feeling better. ^__^ Hello Go here, biotch! >:D Article Header Fixed. Ill be taking Minerva as my reward-- Describe Natsu Skinny Son Goku. Loud, annoying idiot-- Adorkable crazy punk [[User talk:Umnei|':Umnei:']] 19:42, October 25, 2014 (UTC) #he #should #die 20:17, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Passionate. Predictable. Irritating. :What's up, bitches! Just reminding you all that the magazine must be published on the 31st. We all have different timezones, so to avoid any issues try to have your articles done by the 30th. And once again, don't be afraid to incorporate Halloween into your articles. :P Worthless brash asshole. 03:18, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Interview Come hither! SEXY PRINCESS SEXY 09:21, November 30, 2014 (UTC) 3 Words For Lucy I'd do her. Needs uncensored nudity. 16:44, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Intelligent. Beautiful. Boobylicous. Strong Independent Woman (that don't need no man) [[User talk:Umnei|':Umnei:']] 18:45, November 30, 2014 (UTC) God can't edit right now, so he tells me to tell you that he says "Useless but hot." 20:29, November 30, 2014 (UTC) otherstuff Your Coven article is messing with the coding of the magazine. You forgot to close off two of the tags you have. >:D Just say the word and I'll fix it for you. ^___^ Aye sir! ^__^ I'll go get lunch, and handle it when I get back. :D So.... I totes forgot to come back and fix your article. ( .___.) I'll be sure to do it tomorrow when I'm doing all of my articles though so worry not. ^___^ Come hither! Article Just finished fixing your article and I thought I'd let you know that you are by far the worst coder I have ever seen. *slaps you* *gives you the stank eye as I walk away like a boss* Conceited much? >:D Come hither! :P Articles Hey whores, just reminding you guys to do your articles if you haven't already done so. We publish in a little over two days on New Year's eve. Also, keep in mind to try your best to include a Christmas/New Year's theme. 3 Words Possible child rapist. 11:57, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Satan's name rearranged. Fat. Fake. Festive. :P jolly red stalker 17:52, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Fat gift giver-- :Yo dawwwg, come here now. :D React to this! Hey, dude. I've got an article this month that I'm testing the waters on. I may or may not continue depending on feedback. Do me a favor and go here. Everyone has different questions. Write your answer in the appropriate user box. You've got 10 days before we have to publish. Thanks in advance. Thanks, dude. Please also go here. 3 words beauty with guts Screwable but overrated. 15:38, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Dominant redhead penetrated (by swords of course XD) 15:53, February 27, 2015 (UTC) She is kewl (cause Jess would murder me if I said anything different)-- Invincible. Radiant. Goddess. The Fairy Yewman! :D and on a side note, fix your siggie, Rave~ I need an easier link to talk page you [[User talk:Umnei|':Umnei:']] 20:23, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Guesstimate I need a guesstimate on when your article(s) will be completed. Mine will be finished in a matter of hours. :P Another reaction Hey dude. When you get the chance, go here. Articles Hey whores, it's about that time again. Just reminding you to get your articles done. :3 Fairy Interview March Let's go. 3 words Shut up Tristan. 15:49, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Lolicon bait, unfortunately. Useless, pointless loli-- Adolescent Loli milker. P.S can you fix your sig link so it links us to your talk page? itll make our little operation here mucho easier :D [[User talk:Umnei|':Umnei:']] 17:55, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Stopped liking her when she became a melee fighter. (32 words :D) 19:42, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Unbearable. Boring. Loli. *Steals Minerva* I have everyone else on snapchat so they got snaps but since you don't have snapchat, here is your reminder that this place exists. Get to work on your article :D-- April I dunno if you'll be able to work this month, but if you can, go here. Mirfanda4Life Hey everyone, please get your articles done ASAP. I would like to actually get this magazine published on time. No excuses biotches!!! :Fairy I. April Also this. Hey guys! I want everyone to finish their articles by the 26th. That way we can publish on time without any hiccups. Also, when doing your articles, please try to make them as good and as detailed as possible. For the past couple of issues, we've had some issues with missing articles and getting the mag published on time, and I'd like for this issue to be a great issue. In addition, this is Mashima's birth month so please make some reference to that in your article if possible. And to the two or three douchebags who either don't have signatures or have signatures that link to their userpage and not their talk page, for the sake of the rest of us, please fix this you dirty ass monkeys! :D :Go vote here pl0x. Move your vote template to where you want it and put your thoughts.-- Fairy Interview May Go here. Re:Suggestion Jakuwhore wants more comments on the blog. This encourages commenting :)-- Needs to change. Definitely would bang. 15:47, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Very underrated hottie-- Passionate Water Mage - 19:41, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Gorgeous. Wet. WouldBeSoMuchBetterWithoutGray. :P May Done. Now it's time to react. Re:Juvia No, what do I do? D: 19:29, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Oh okay I got it :D -Umy Articles Hey whores, just reminding you that I'd like all the articles done by tomorrow so we can publish the magazine on its proper time this month. Also, we, and by "we" I mean Reli, are going to create a Happy Birthday ad page, so if you haven't found anyway to incorporate a Happy Birthday message or theme into your article, there is no need. Drip drip drop 04:40, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Gray Who even cares? male fan service (or would it be female? i'm not sure actually) 13:24, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Hot And Cold. :D Boring as fuck-- Worsened with time. 01:08, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Hot as fuck! (mixes Rai and God's testimonial lol) [[User talk:Umnei|':Umnei:']] 13:20, June 15, 2015 (UTC) June Since I was out of work, I did the set up for the June interview. Take care of it by the end of the month. Re:Idea for article I've never heard of Death Battles until now, but I love them already!! Just watched an episode and it's so entertaining! With that being said, I think something like that would be great for the magazine!! However, I do see one issue. One of the things that makes the Death Battles interesting is getting to see amazing visuals while the people talk. I'm not sure if that same epicness can be portrayed through words alone. :/ But I definitely think this idea is worth trying! :D I'm gonna have to raise flags about this Death Battle idea. For one thing, as Rai already said, Death Battle is a video series. Part of why it's amusing is because of the commentator's voice-overs and I don't see how we can replicate it in our magazine. Secondly, the time they put into their work is a lot longer than we put into any article. The reason is because Death Battle strives to be as accurate as possible about its character's abilities and skills. They leave nothing up to opinion or speculation and if anything is, they don't include it. Given how much is up in the air in Fairy Tail, I don't see that being possible with us. Thirdly, we already have the Battle Arena. Doesn't this more or less have the same properties? Fourthly, we're the Fairy Tail Wiki, and wouldn't bringing in an article like this deviate us from our points? If we were to do that, we'd have about as much justification for writing an article each month reviewing a different anime and using the ANN scale of grading. Finally, and this is kinda big, another reason why Death Battle is as popular as it is is because they integrate multiple characters from different media. This is about the only place where you'd see something like Spider-Man vs. Batman in depth. How exactly can we do that with Fairy Tail, when Fairy Tail is about as inconsistent with feats and portrayals as you can get? Not to mention that just about everyone on the internet who has read the series would agree that Fairy Tail characters are on a relatively low level of shounen power, being vastly outclassed by the likes of Naruto, Toriko and Rave Master, to say nothing of Dragon Ball Z or Saint Seiya. Doing something like this also tips the scale in favor of Fairy Tail if we include characters the readers do not know, thus they vote for Fairy Tail "just because they don't know who/care the other fighter is". If we try matching most characters against Fairy Tail, we have only two options: match them up against someone stronger and create fanboy venom about Fairy Tail being weak and such. Or we match them against someone weaker and get fanboy venom about us setting up matches biased towards Fairy Tail. Either way, I don't see this article being good for the magazine. You've seen the videos, and you can see how salty Batman fans are over him losing to Spider-Man. I'm sure you can also recall the lengthy arguments we've had on various blogs over the last few years about which anime universe was stronger and how lengthy, annoying and aggressive these can become. Now, were we to set up a Fairy Tail Wiki Video Series on the this topic and get various users commentating on it with pictures in the background, I could see it possibly working, but that's an entirely different ballgame. BA Hades vs Jellal place your vote-- Re: Don't worry about the time taken. I figured you were busy anyways. *I'm sorry but there's really no substitute for video because Death Battle without the video is just not Death Battle. I know the video is their own construction and is not exactly how they expect the fight to go but merely an illustration, but that's still the key hook for attracting people. A written-out summary on each character's abilities followed by a summary on how we predict the fight to go would be simply boring for a lot of us after the appeal wears off after a month or two. *Considering that even that would require a lot of time with the thinking and writing, I don't imagine it happening for our magazine. If someone is willing to though, that's fine, but then they'd be expected to do it on a monthly basis. (I think) Every one of us has either school or work to contend with and most of us already write a big article or do other time-consuming work for the magazine. *If anything, the fact that this is being written as part of one person's opinion would make me oppose even more. Let's assume the fight is between Loke and Lyon, and while the writer believes Loke would win, everyone else argues for Lyon. This is guaranteed to turn into an argument and the writer is definitely going to have to defend their choice a lot no matter whom they choose. This does admittedly not matter if the writer is willing to do it though. However, if we did have this "Death Battle" article, then we would have two fight-centered articles in the magazine, which feels like overkill. *Well, I did suspect that you wanted to bring in characters from different series, but if you don't that's fine too. But in that case, we're not really doing much of a "Death Battle" as it's commonly known. *I take it you're referring to those fight predictions Hungry used to do and those "Dream Battle" things some other user used to do. If that's what you're after, then I don't mind that as much as the Death Battle idea but the writer still ought to be prepared for what they're going to get. Personally, I just don't like these fight comparisons happening on our wiki. They used to just be cool discussions but people have been getting so personal as of late, it's just maddening. I'm fine with it going on on YouTube or other sites that I have no investment in but when I see these long ass comments on the blogs which basically have people arguing their heads off over fictional anime fight results and making assumptions to support their arguments, I just want to face-desk. I admit I used to do that in the past, and I suspect I'm one of the few people who currently feels this way. If someone wants to make these fights as an independent blog, that's fine with me, but as part of the magazine, I'm not really on board. June React in June. Don't forget about the Fairy Interview either. Category:My Bitches' Talk Pages Yo Hey biotches! I'm hella late with the reminder messages this month, but it's that time again. Magazine is going live in exactly two days, so all of you whores need to try to have your articles done by then (unless you've otherwise stated that you won't be able to complete them this month). Oh yeah, and if you haven't seen the messages above already, Flipsy needs you guys to do the Battle Arena, and Prime needs you to do both Fairy Interview and React. That's why I love to hate you!! ;D Jakuwhore is a bitch and made me change the BA for this month because he thinks its too one sided. Its now Juvia vs Cana. Please revote and then yell at Jakuwhore for making you do this.-- Re: Gray Lucky, you just caught me before I shut off my laptop to go sleep~ As for Gray: "Not that great", is what I would say. 14:56, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: 3 words Hey, thanks. :P "Be more interesting" Would that work? =o 18:27, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Re:Sting Homoerotic Clothing Choices. :D 17:17,7/17/2015 A gigantic wuss. Dem abs tho. 17:27, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Most likely gay-- light element, seriously? 00:46, July 19, 2015 (UTC) July Hey biotches! It's that time again. Magazine is going live on the 31st, so all of you whores have plenty of time and need to try to have your articles completely finished by then. If you can't, let me know now so I can try to make other arrangements. 22:26,7/21/2015